An embodiment of the present invention relates generally to an armband for an electronic device and, more particularly, to an armband for holding an electronic device while a user is performing an activity, such as walking, jogging, running, exercising and the like.
Electronic devices such as portable music players, mobile telephones (including mobile smart phones), and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are used on a daily basis by millions of people. However, carrying these electronic devices, particularly while performing an activity such as exercising, can be problematic. For example, simply carrying such electronic devices in one's pockets while running or jogging may be uncomfortable for the user and may damage the integrity of the electronic device.
Existing mechanisms for carrying electronic devices involve using: belt clips and armbands. However, the known conventional belt clips and armbands can be large or bulky and cumbersome to use while exercising. Also, the known conventional armbands typically compress the user's arm to an uncomfortable degree and do not provide sufficient protection of the electronic device against the user's perspiration or other moisture, such as a modest amount of rain or snow. More particularly, the known conventional armbands have such a construction and are made of materials such that the body of the armband becomes soaked with a user's sweat or external precipitation, thereby permitting moisture to reach the electronic device housed within the armband.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a carrier, particularly an armband, for an electronic device which is comfortable for the user and also protects the electronic device against damage that may be caused by the user's perspiration or other moisture, such as a modest amount of rain or snow.